Somebody to love me
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Frodo is lonely, Pippin is sick, enter Sam and Merry stage right with love and chicken soup.


Title: Somebody to love me

Author: Roz

E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com  
Completed: yep  
Characters or Pairing: F/S, M/P

Slash: Yes.   
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance, humour  
Summary: Frodo is lonely, Pippin is sick, enter Sam and Merry stage right with love and chicken soup.

Disclaimer: Tolkien is a god, I am some one who dabbles in the shallows of the god's greatness and plays with what they create

Roz notes: Written on the joyous occasion of Tom and Alex being in love and dedicated to **Sweet Dreams** who I promised this for because she promised me a M/P shower scene in **'Straight ain't so great'**

Yep everyone I know now knows that joke now. 

(Sits down to work all smiles)

I'm a horrible person who wont let hobbits be (or as Andy calls 'em hot bits ^_^)

********************************************************

Pippin pulled a face and snatched the damp cloth from his forehead, throwing it at Merry. 

"Stop fussing, I'm not sick" 

"Let me fuss dearest Pip " Merry crooned softly, eyes glittering mischievously.

he pounced and mercilessly tickled Pippin till the young Took was begging for mercy. 

"Merry, Pippin!" Frodo hissed appearing at the doorway, he took one look at the scene and shook his head.

Pippin red faced and breathless with Merry straddling his hips grinning.

That was all he needed.

Merry lent down and licked Pippin's lips, Pippin sneezed and Frodo laughed. 

"Don't you try and tell me your not sick!" Merry cried in triumph wiping his face with the back of his hand and climbing off Pippin. 

"I'll need some broth, a blanket and someone to run down to the doctors and ask him for some medicine for Pippin's chest" he counted off on his fingers and Frodo gaped at him; trying to remember the last time Merry had ever acted so responsibly.

But then he realised that Merry was worried about Pippin. 

"I'm not sick" Pippin said again but with less conviction than before. 

"Yes you are, that's what you get when you go swimming with your clothes on, I did tell you" Merry chided. Pippin crossed his arms over his chest and smiled wickedly. 

"You just wanted to see me naked"

"Pippin!" Merry gasped pretending to be offended "for that you'll get no extra blanket"

"I can cuddle up to you" Pippin said softly "your nice and tosty"

Frodo laughed and the two looked up, Merry grinning awkwardly and Pippin blushing they'd obviously forgotten he was still in here, not that Frodo blamed them. 

He resented how easily they had changed from deeply affectionate cousins into lover's r, but then they grow up together always so close, becoming lovers just seemed the most natural step for the two of them, but Frodo was still envious. 

"I'll go ask Sam to make some soup up" he said quietly turning away, horrified by the sudden jealously that over took him.

********************************************

Frodo entered the kitchen and stopped, just watching with a smile upon his face. 

Sam was humming harmoniously to him self while preparing breakfast. 

He turned round and jumped. 

"Mr Frodo sir" he stammered, obviously embarrassed at being caught. 

"Can you make some broth?, Pippin is sick"

"I am not!" echoed a young voice down the corridor, followed by severe coughing. 

Frodo and Sam smiled at each other. 

"I'm going to the doctors to get Pippin's m.e.d.i.c.i.n.e" Frodo whispered, Sam laughed and went back to cooking. 

Frodo felt a fluttering in his heart and turned away, blush staining his too pail cheeks. 

**************************************

Frodo returned much later than he had expected having been side tracked into a conversation with Hamfest Gamgee at the bottom of the road. 

Sam greeted him at the door and Frodo felt the same familiar tingling inside. 

"I wouldn't go down to Mr. Pippin's room at the moment" Sam said smiling, Frodo's mouth opened in a little 'o' as he heard someone moan from down the corridor. 

"Mr. Pippin is trying to convince Mr. Merry he's not sick" Sam laughed, and suddenly Frodo felt the jealousy well up inside him again. 

"Frodo sir?" Sam asked noticing Frodo's upset face, he put a hand on Frodo's arm to comfort him and Frodo burst into tears. 

"Oh Sam!" he sobbed, Sam pulled him in to the study and sat him down in one of the big chairs. 

"Hush Frodo, what's wrong me dear?" Sam asked, stroking Frodo's black curls. 

"I want some one to love me the way Merry loves Pippin" Frodo sobbed, feeling horrified he was telling all of this to Sam. 

"Someone does" Sam said softly, Frodo looked up at him and Sam smiled shakily, putting his hand on Frodo's. "I loves you, Mr. Frodo sir"

"Sam, you mustn't call me Mr. Frodo" Sam took a sharp intake of breath thinking Frodo was about to tell him to leave "if we are to be lovers"

Sam gawped and Frodo lent down to kiss him. 

And sneezed. 

Sam laughed and Frodo covered his face with his hands thinking of all the embarrassing things he could have done. 

Sam pulled his hands away and kissed him, Frodo melted into his arms. 

"bed" he said breathlessly when they broke the kiss, Sam looked dazed at him but nodded in agreement. 

"You've caught Mr. Pippin's cold sir, you'll need some rest"

"Rest wasn't exactly what I had in mind Sam" Frodo said taking Sam's hand and leading him to the master bedroom. 

***********************************

I am not a F/S writer, how did I do?

R&R but please no flames. 


End file.
